Pop Princess
by SoldSoul
Summary: Songfic to 'Pop Princess' by click 5. Micheal goes to Vanessa's first solo concert. One shot. Leo


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors of Daughter of the Moon, and I also do not own the featured song: Pop Princess by The Click Five.

Hi there… this story is a tiny bit different… NO MICHAEL BASHING! I know, I know it IS against the SoldSoul nature, but I was inspired. This is a none bashed, smarter Michael. I really actually like Michael this way. Now do your job and READ:-D Thanks! Leo

Vanessa had come clean about being a goddess a few months ago. Michael knew she could go invisible before she told him. He had seen her turn one day as he followed her from class, hoping to get in a question on the homework assignment. She had turned the corner, and when Michael caught up to her, she was a human form of dust. Michael kept quiet, played dumb, he knew Vanessa would talk to him when she was ready. He loved her more than anything and wanted them to work, no matter what. He knew Vanessa was the only girl he would ever be happy with.

When Vanessa told him, she explained the risks, how she could put him into danger. He wanted, no, needed to be with Vanessa. She was his true love, he believed that. Now that they were honest with each other completely, their relationship was so much greater than before.

Tonight, was different than normal. Tonight had nothing to do with heroes of the world, no evil forces and their minions. Tonight it was all about the rock goddess…

Vanessa entered the stage. Tonight was her big break. Her solo. Michael's band was really hitting it big, but now it was Vanessa's turn. She shot at the bright lights…

Michael stood in the crowd watching the concert start. Vanessa on stage, wearing a tight blue top and leather pants, hair hanging down in waves, glitter all over her body. She really looked like his rock goddess.

The music began, Vanessa's voice hitting the air sending vibes through the crowd. Michael's mind was entranced, he had always known Vanessa was a wonderful singer, but normally as she sang he was on the guitar, singing as back up, never being able to just take in his girlfriend… his pop princess

_I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down_

_Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more_

_Pop princess hold my handPop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

_You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time_

_Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more_

_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

_Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you_

_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohhSo baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

Before he knew it the show was rapping up. Vanessa was singing last song of the night. Hitting the last note, Vanessa stared into the crowd and met Michael's eyes mouthing 'How was I?'

Vanessa jumped off stage and ran over toward Michael who had found his way to the stage door.

"You were so good babe!" Michael gave Vanessa a sweet kiss.

"Thanks." Vanessa looked up into Michael's dark eyes.

"I love you".

Staring into Vanessa's loving crystal blue eyes, Michael pulled Vanessa into his arms.

Leaning forward, Michael whispered " I love you too, my pop princess." Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They really could last through anything as long as they were together.

How was it? Please, please, please review! I really want to know what people think about it! Thanks for reading it!

Leo


End file.
